The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia, botanically known as Sanvitalia procumbens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLESP07168’. ‘KLESP07168’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from an open pollination among unnamed Sanvitalia (upatented) plants conducted in May 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a two-year period (about 7 generations). ‘KLESP07168’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 1, 2007 and in Switzerland on Jul. 6, 2007. ‘KLESP07168’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.